Kaiju Megadome
Kaiju Megadome (怪獣メガドーム Kaijū Megadōmu) is set in Japan, and is the venue in which you play the 7th tier, Live In Japan. This venue is very bright during the game, especially during the encore. There are also chinese dragons in the background that drop similarly to the Ye Olde Royal Odeon. This tier consists of: *Before I Forget-Slipknot *Stricken-Disturbed *3's and 7's-Queens of the Stone Age *Knights of Cydonia-Muse *Cult of Personality-Living Colour (Encore) In Co-op Career mode, the setlist consists of: *Paranoid-Black Sabbath *Welcome to the Jungle-Guns N' Roses *Anarchy in the U.K.-Sex Pistols *Lay Down-Priestess *Suck My Kiss-Red Hot Chili Peppers (Encore) Story Lou tells the band that they've been invited to play in Japan, and the band is excited. After the show, however, it seems that the band is no longer popular and is set to appear on a "Celebrity Has-Been Danceoff". In Co-op Career mode, the band becomes popular after the release of their video, and after the show, the drummer and the vocalist have an argument, whereupon the band breaks up. Trivia *The concert hall's namesake, "kaijuu" (怪獣; lit. "strange beast"), is the term used for the monsters in tokusatsu films (and a category of tokusatsu in itself, like Super Sentai, Ultramen or Kamen Riders), like Godzilla, Gamera or Mothra. *Note that in the Singleplayer career mode, this is the only tier to have a setlist completely consisting of master recordings. *This is only tier that all songs are from the 21st Century (except possibly for "Cult of Personality", which was only rerecorded - the song was originally released in 1988). *This is the only tier that has only five songs in practice mode, after Co-op and singleplayer career have completed. *The Kaiju Megadome is based on the Nippon Budokan Hall, arguably the most well-known concert hall in Japan, located in Tokyo's Imperial Garden, and which received many of the world's greatest musical acts (like The Beatles in 1966). Also, it is then when The Beatles became less popular, they played at Budokan, and later, the band is appearing on "Celebrity Has-Been Dance Off," which would make sense that it is included in the game, since the solo career follows a career similar to that of The Beatles. The real life budokan is a playable venue in The Beatles: Rock Band *This is the only tier were all songs have high difficulty, as the tier would only have one or two (not counting the encore or boss battle in the 2nd, 5th and 8th tiers in the game) *In the encore, another monster with tentacles appears and can briefly be seen fighting with the other (it could be a reference that the game's final co-op career encore is monsters, godzilla movies such as godzilla vs spacegodzilla and godzilla vs biollante, or that in solo career the next tier is Lou's Inferno). * This could be Midori's personal favorite venue in the game as it's in her home country of Japan. * Category:Venues * Category:Venues in Guitar Hero III